


Parole, Indeed

by PaleandBroodingsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleandBroodingsGirl/pseuds/PaleandBroodingsGirl
Summary: Lucius Malfoy's parole is nothing like what he expected it to be.





	Parole, Indeed

After a four-year sentence in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy was paroled on the condition that he “assist the Unspeakables” in the Department of Mysteries. Though he detested the idea of ‘assisting’ anyone, he was keenly anticipating it; he had nothing else. At the War’s end, the Ministry had confiscated everything he owned and sentenced Narcissa and Draco to parole for five years. Narcissa had divorced Lucius, and Draco had renounced him.

As Lucius was escorted deeper into the bowels of the Ministry, he ruminated over the possible illustrious positions he could occupy. His talents as a potioneer would be invaluable, and his famed dueling skills would definitely lend themselves to the creation of new defensive spells.

_I always was destined for greatness_, he thought as he imagined the possible achievements that he could be integral in developing.

He stopped short as Auror Potter lead him into the most mysterious and secure area within the D.O.M.

_The Ministry considers this a punishment? _Apparently, being Lucius Malfoy still came with some perks, he thought, smirking.

A massive, marble fountain caught his attention immediately. A pearlescent liquid flowed from the fountain’s top, iridescent steam rising off of the liquid in curlicues. Lucius knew it to be Amortentia, the strongest love potion ever created. The aroma wafting from the fountain drew him toward it—until Potter jerked him in the opposite direction toward an austere, tall woman wearing a laboratory robe.

“He’s all yours, Bulstrode,” Potter said with a grin and wink that did not escape Lucius' notice.

“Welcome to the Love Chamber, Mr. Malfoy,” Bulstrode said. “Tell me: what do you smell?” she asked, gesturing to the fountain.

Lucius closed his eyes a moment. _Narcissus_, he thought, but said, “Hyacinth, jasmine, and deep green leaves.”

A tiny smirk graced Bulstrode’s otherwise impassive face as she observed Lucius.

_Ahh, an admirer, _thought Lucius. He knew that at almost fifty, he was still an exceptionally striking and fit man.

While Bulstrode was no beauty (she was husky, though not flabby), she did possess attributes that Lucius appreciated in a woman: she was buxom with full, pouty lips. After four years without conjugal visits, Lucius was ravenous for female attention, and he had no intention of being particular. A quick glance to her ring finger told him that Bulstrode was her maiden name, and he deduced that this Bulstrode must be Millicent, the last of the Bulstrodes—and around Draco’s age.

_Neither too old, nor too young_, he mused.

He sent her a dashing smile. “How will I be _assisting _you, Miss Bulstrode?” he asked in a dulcet tone.

Stoically, Millicent replied, “I study the magical protection that love creates to develop a defense against the Killing Curse. To do that, we need to better understand Amortentia’s effects.”

“Amortentia produces infatuation, not love. Surely you know that, my dear?” he said, trying to conceal his derision.

Millicent simply beckoned him to follow her into another room. Once seated, Lucius was affixed to a cozy sofa with a Sticking Charm. His heart quivered in excitement.

_They call THIS parole?!_

Millicent quickly departed the room through the door on his right, next to which there was a large, gilded mirror. Lucius surmised it was an observation window. Several minutes passed in which he grew more and more eager. At the sound of a door opening and closing behind him, he grinned, anticipating more fun than he’d had in nearly six years. 

When he saw the angelic form of the woman he still loved standing before him, he gasped. He certainly hadn’t been given the Amortentia, which meant…

Millicent’s voice sounded. “Ms. Black, please state the name of this man.”

“Lucius Malfoy.”

“Do you love him, Ms. Black?” asked Millicent.

“Oh, yes! I’ve always loved Lucius!”

Narcissa was on him in a second, snogging him fiercely like they were eighteen again.

A door was slammed open, and masked and hooded wizards rushed into the room, shooting Stinging hexes. With a squeal, Narcissa broke away from Lucius, raising her hands in surrender.

Heat spread up Lucius’ neck to his face until the tips of his ears were burning. He opened his mouth to speak (to demand to speak to whomever was in charge) to no avail; he’d been silenced.

Millicent’s voice asked, “Ms. Black, do you love Lucius Malfoy enough to take painful hexes for him?”

“Yes, I do!” she simpered.

“And what if he were to be subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, Ms. Black?”

Before Lucius could take a breath, he was being tortured, screaming silently.

“No! Curse me instead!” he heard her say.

Lucius’ heart clenched at Narcissa’s demand as the bone-splitting pain ceased.

“Do you love him enough to take the Killing Curse for him, Ms. Black?”

Green lights whizzed at him, and he felt them all—repeatedly. They were not true Avadas. Through another round of torture, Lucius’ eyes stayed affixed to Narcissa, watching her expression turn from desperation to indifference.

“No, I do not,” she said.

Suddenly, his torture ended. Narcissa and the masked and hooded figures departed.

Lucius' head hanging low, he silently sobbed.

Millicent returned, holding a vial. “Drink,” she commanded.

Lucius downed the pain potion.

“The Amortentia you’ve concocted is not strong enough,” Lucius stated.

Millicent shook her head. “It isn’t. Not yet.”

Lucius’ eyes closed in defeat. This was not going to be the illustrious 'assisting' he’d so hoped for after all.

“Mr. Malfoy, may I call you Lucius?” Millicent asked.

Staring at his hands folded in his lap, Lucius nodded apathetically.

“Lucius, I despise wasting potions…”

Lucius did not dare to hope, but, slowly, his gaze met Millicent’s.

With a seductive smile, Millicent produced a vial of pearlescent liquid from between her breasts and offered it to him.

“Oh, my dear Miss Bulstrode,” he chuckled, “I won’t be requiring any Amortentia.”

Millicent giggled, causing a stirring in Lucius’ belly. “Neither will I,” she declared with hooded eyes. “I’ve dreamed of this for years, Lucius Malfoy.”

Lucius grinned. 

_Parole, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
